Down, Down, Down to the Country of Diamonds
by WolfxSoul
Summary: After her time in the Country of Hearts and Clover, Sadie finds herself and Alice thrown off into a new world where nobody knows them as it is in the past. Just as Sadie wishes to throw in the towel, Alice assures her that everything will be alright and that they'll get back somehow. Is the blonde right, or will a certain someone wrap his fingers around Sadie's heart? SadiexGray
1. The Shift

"I don't think this is going to work. You know I'm self-conscious about my arms..."

"Come on Sadie, I think it will look cute! Plus, you can't stay bundled up all the time. Show a little skin"

"But it's basically like what you are wearing. It would be untasteful for one lady to wear the same as another."

"Please Sadie," The blonde pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed. Taking the red dress and white pinafore, I dressed. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The red dress had short sleeves, and the pinafore buttoned on the middle. It didn't cover the chest like Alice's, but I kinda liked it better. The dress hit my knees and I stood there in my bare feet. She then handed me white and red striped socks. It was a relief, since the marks on my legs were worse than my arms. Somehow, they didn't fade as well. She also gave me an old pair of tan shoes that had been someone's at one point in time.

"See, you look lovely." Alice smiled. "Now all we need to get you is a date." I hid my red face as Alice laughed. We were good, old friends, so she knew how to embarrass me.

"S-stop saying such nonsensical things! I wish my coat didn't get ripped," I sighed, sitting down at the table in the room. I kept staring at the scars on my arms. Alice rested a hand on my arm, and gave me a reasuring smile.

"I know it's hard, but I believe you can get over it. They are barely noticeable anyways. I wouldn't have known unless you told me." I nodded at Alice, then the door popped open. Gray had walked in, carrying a tray of steaming cups.

"Oh Gray, how nice of you to have brought us hot chocolate," I cheered. Gray couldn't cook for the life of him, but he did make a delicious cup of hot chocolate. His face turned a little bit red, it was kinda warm in here. He set down our cups and my eyes sparkled. I needed something to take my mind of my bare arms, so I inhaled the heavenly aroma before taking a sip. "Delicious as always."

"Oh, Alice before I forget, Nightmare wanted to see you." Gray said to the blonde. She nodded, getting up and leaving, taking her cup with her. It was a nice silence between the two of us. I always liked Gray. He was pretty nice from the get-go. So mature. I liked his hair and tattoo too. He was definitely a better gentleman than Blood, or anyone else here for that matter. Handsome too.

Opening my eyes from my thoughts, I looked over to see the said man taking a seat. He looked worse for wear.

"Everything alright?" I asked, setting down the half drunk cup. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine." I allowed my eyes to narrow, taking in his solemn face. He seemed to be drifting off into thought as he rolled his pack of cigarettes in his hands.

"I'm sorry for my harsh tone, but I do believe you are lying. I may not be that observant, but I see it in your face. What's wrong?" He eyed me for a moment before sighing.

"You know what I used to do before I started working for Nightmare right?" Tilting my head to the side, I tried to remember.

"Ahhh... an assassin?" He nodded and I gave a mental sigh of relief. "Wait, how long have you been working for Nightmare?" I asked.

"The sense of years here in Wonderland go by, so I'm not sure." He replied. I tapped my finger on my chin, trying to picture a younger looking Gray. I thought he looked pretty young already, but apparently he was like 28 or something. (Yeah like that's old...) "What is it?" He asked me when he saw my look.

"Well, I was just trying to picture how you looked before you worked for Nightmare." He gave me this weird look.

"I was irresponsible and unruly." He stated closing his eyes. Blinking, something over came me and I reached over to him and ruffled up his hair. His eyes shot open and he looked at me wildly.

"I'm sorry! But I was trying to see if the image I had in my head was accurate." I spoke my thoughts out loud, viewing my handy work. I smiled at him. "I like your hair like that, but I guess, yeah, it doesn't quite suit you now. Forgive me, I'll fix it." I started to pat down the messy strands back to their place. Gray must be really warm cause his face was really red. Or he's embarrassed. I guess I would be too if someone messed up my hair. "How do you-? I can't get this strand down." I mumbled.

"You have a very nice dress." I heard him say. I blinked at him in confusion. For once, I was glad that he was staring straight into my chest, rather than my arms.

"Oh, Alice got me it. I couldn't say no to her, although... I believe its too much skin showing." He looked away just as I licked my hand and patted down that annoying piece.

"I think you look very nice in it."

"Ah, thanks." Oh did I hate compliments. I really don't deserve them. I finally got his hair back to normal. Before I could draw my hand back, he grabbed me by the wrist. "Gray?" I felt my face turn a blaze at the contact. He wasn't looking at my arms like I thought he was going too. Only Alice knew of my past, I would like to keep it that way. Instead, he was gazing at my face. His golden eyes smoldered, keeping me frozen in my spot. I closed my eyes for just a moment and there were a sudden heat on my face. Before anything else could happen, the sound of the door knob turning caught our attention. Gray let my wrist go and I returned to my seat, tucking my chin in to keep anyone from seeing my blush. Alice entered and told Gray that Nightmare had crawled in his bed to escape the cold. He sighed and got up.

"I'll better get him back to work. Night." That's when I realized that it was night time.

"Huh, when did that happen?" Alice allowed me to share her room in Clover Tower.

"I know you're worried about Julius, I am too. But you got him to take a rest before you came here so he should be fine." She assured me. I was so tired that I didn't even bother changing.

"I'm so exhausted..." I didn't say much more as I face planted on the bed and fell instantly asleep. It was a strangle, dreamless sleep. It was weird how my dreams while in Wonderland all took place in an empty space or a field of flowers.

Something spoke. Then someone called my name. Then they screamed it.

"SADIE!" My eyes burst open to find my red hair flying up in my face. My stomach started to tumble around in my abdomen and I couldn't keep my mind straight. I caught a glimpse of blonde wisps. I heard Alice's voice as she called my name again. My brain went on overload and eventually shut down.

There was the constant pounding in my head. Drums echoing, that ringing in the ear the makes you cringe.

Then, came a stabbing pain in my side. There was noise, but my brain didn't register it. It happened again and again till the words were finally deciphered.

"HEY! Lady! Wake up."

* * *

><p>So this has been revised to keep up with the revisions of Follow Me Down<p> 


	2. Somewhere New, with Someone Old

When I finally came to, I saw that I was in a bed.

"What is….ahh. My brain." I held my pounding head, trying to get it to stop.

"Your awake Miss. I'll tell the master." I looked up a second to see a maid walk out of the room.

"What happened?" I questioned out loud.

"You really want to know?" A voice of a child drew my attention to the door. I froze, taking in the form of a boy with silver hair and an eye-patch.

_He is... adorable. _I thought. He tilted his head to the side, with a bit of blush on his face.

"Ahem." The boy walked closer. "I'm Nightmare." That was realization smacked me in the face, leaving my cheeks red.

"Nightmare? But…. But…." I stuttered out. No way. The Nightmare I knew was…. Was a tall, sickly incubus. This is an adorable, little, cutie pie I just wanted to pick up and squeeze. And put in a dress. Throwing all the manners away just to do so. He backed away.

"You will not put me in a dress!" It took him a moment to recompose himself. "So you remember. He said for you that might be the case."

"Huh?" I scratched my head.

"The other Nightmare, my older self. Sadie, you are now in the Country of Diamond." My eyes widened at the little boy.

"I don't know what to say to that." I spoke honestly. He sighed and sat at the end of the bed. He tried explaining that somehow, I had been thrown in the Country of Diamond, where it was a parallel world set in the past. Nightmare in the Country of Clover had contacted the Nightmare here to tell him that two foreigners would be falling into his country.

"So, your saying, that this is in the past and nobody knows me, but everyone is sorta the same. Ah, my brain!" I didn't want to deal with the migraine that had implanted itself in my head.

"I can see that you are haggard now, I'll leave you to rest."

_Thanks cutie pie_. I thought while lying back down in the bed. _Maybe this is another dream inside a dream inside a dream._

"It's not a dream." The little boy mumbled while leaving, coughing once he left.

In my dream, I wake awaken by the big Nightmare who floated in air.

"Good to see you Sadie." He said while taking an inhale of his hookah.

"Don't tell me what the little you said was true!?" I looked at him with a stern face.

"Sorry to say, but yes, you are in the Country of Diamond. There, I and others have yet to come to fruition…. So you think my younger self is cute?" He grinned slyly. I glared slightly at him.

"Child you, this doesn't mean that it carries over to adult years." Nightmare placed a hand on his heart and looked away.

"You hurt me so!"

"Now how to get you in a dress?" I mumbled, turning away from the older who frowned.

"Sadie, this is serious. Unlike you, Alice will not remember much of being in the Country of Hearts at first. You'll have to watch over her and protect Alice in this new world." I turned back to him with a frown of my own.

"What!? Why would you allow for her to have fallen in such danger!" I was angry that my friend was likely in trouble right now.

"Because when you first arrived, Alice had been here for some time and was already friendly with everyone. This is a clean slate. Nobody knows you and therefore, the friendliness is gone. Things will get dangerous and there are new people here, as well as missing ones. Sadie, please, watch over Alice. You're the only one who can. You need to wake up now." His voice faded out and my eyes opened to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Placing a hand on my forehead, I thought about what he said.

_Why am I different from Alice in remembering? Regardless, I will protect her... like I always have._ Sighing, I got up. The dress I was wearing was dirty so I took it off to revel short, tank top and suspenders.

"I wonder if I can get this cleaned… I don't want to ruin a present from Alice. I would also like to have long sleeves on." On cue, a maid walked in.

"I can take that from you. Lord Nightmare wishes to see you." I let her take the dress then followed her down the hall. Whatever this place was, it was different from Clover Tower for sure. The maid knocked and I heard Nightmare's childish voice on the other side.

"Sadie, please sit. I have more to explain to you." So he talked about how he was the station master of a train station and that there was the Hatter's Mansion, an Art Gallery, the Diamond Castle and a Clock Tower.

"Well that's interesting… I suppose." Standing up, I stretched before asking, "do you know where Alice is?" The young incubus looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Yes, I know that she is at the Diamond Castle, but do be careful there. The queen is found of cute things… so much is that she freezes them."

_I see. Instead of a fondness of lobbing heads off, she freezes them instead._

"Good to know." I waved. I heard him call after me but I had my mind set on getting Alice to safty. This world was likely to be just as crazy as the last one. A maid encountered me on the way out to tell me the dress was currently being washed. She handed me a large jacket in its place. I thanked her and exited the station with her directions. "Now….which way do I go?" I did a 360 spin and still had no idea.

"Hey lady!" I heard a familiar voice. A redundant statement since I knew everyone's voice. I turned to see Boris, wearing a button up, gray shirt that faded to magenta and black pants. He still looked very much like himself, but it was still very different from the Boris I was used to seeing. I suppose I should get used to it. "I see you're awake."

"Ah… Yeah." I said, unsure what he meant.

"I'm Boris," he grinned. "The boss said you were some kinda foreigner, you defiantly smell different." Blinking, I tilted my head to the side.

"Alright," I said slowly. Was that a good or bad thing? It was a little rude to tell a girl you just met that she smells.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"Ah, the Diamond Castle?" I suppose I sounded unsure of myself as he laughed at me.

"Well you're going the wrong way then. Here, I'll take you half way there. I'm bored and the Hatter Mansion is on the way there." He put a hand on my shoulder, steering me in the direction.

"M'kay."

"So what's your name? Where did you come from? What's your world like? Are you here alone?" He fired a bunch of questions at me that fried my brain. For some reason, the gears weren't turning.

"I'm Sadie. I come from planet Earth. It's different. And that is confidential information." It was strange, but I started to shake slightly. It was like I was uncomfortable with this Boris even though he was technically the same Boris.

_Just as I was getting used to the last world, I'm thrown into another one! Being pleasant and formal with some of these people is going to kill me on the inside._ I stopped when I realized that Boris was gone.

"How rude! Just leaving me like that in the middle of nowhere." I cursed. "That's fine, I hate people anyways. Who the hell wants friends!?" I didn't care anymore for being formal. I was tired, upset, my hair was dirty and Alice was maybe in danger. "I just need... to calm down." I told myself as I stood besides a tree, taking deep breathes. _Everything will be fine. Just move, and get this over with._

Alice POV

Alice had met Ace, but she didn't know what was going on. Her mind was conflicted, like she was trying to remember things but it was futile. Other than the Ace she just met, she only remembered the red head girl whom had become her friend. And that black rabbit that was so rude to her...

She knew she had to find Sadie.


	3. Perfect Creature

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with long red hair around here?" Alice asked another faceless, who looked shocked that she had a face. They shook their head and went on with their day. Sighing, the blonde began her search again. She had left the confides of the yellow themed castle in order to find Sadie. She had this nagging feeling in the back of her head that she needed to find the red head before something happened. The blurred memories told her, that some how, Sadie was going to get herself into trouble. She paused when she hear a familiar female and male voice.

Sadie's POV

As I walked, I was in a constant state of disorientation.

_That darn cat said to keep going this way but I see no end in sight! _I thought angrily, twisting around in various direction to get my bearings. I heard rustling behind me and when I turned, I saw a black rabbit.

This was not just any black rabbit.

It was the most adorable rabbit I had ever seen! He was wearing a cute little vest... and TOP HAT AND MONOCLE! I used to always draw animals in my notebooks like that... until the teachers found out. My weakness for adorable things punted out my senses. As I was struck in awe at this beautiful creature, I crept towards it. When it turned towards me, I froze in place. I knew where this was going all of the sudden. It was so angrily cute, it hurt. Its little brow line creased and it was almost like it hissed at me.

"Another foreigner! Damn it!" A male voice cursed.

"Cute bunnies shouldn't curse." I said, not really thinking. Darn my inhabitility to function around cuteness. His ears stood on end and he glared at me.

"What did you just say?" He sounded mad, yet curious at the same time.

"I'm sorry for being rude and staring, but you are just the most adorable rabbit I've ever seen. Do you have two different eye colors? Can I hug you?" My comment threw him and myself, a bit off. He was just this perfect combination of all the things I love.

"Of course not." I frowned and turned away.

"Peter would have let me hug him." I whispered, remembering that Alice-obsessed rabbit man and actually missed him. Even if he would get kicked, punched, or slapped, he was always sweet. He would let me hug him no mater what. There was a silence and after a while, I felt a tug on my leg.

"Did... you say Peter?" He looked angry, but how angry can a rabbit look? He held his arms up and looked away bashfully. "Fine."

"You mean I can hug you?" I asked. I was confused. He only nodded swiftly and I shrugged. I picked him up and held the perfect creature in my arms. "I've never been so happy to hug anything in my life. You are so soft and adorable. I just want to keep you forever."

"Sadie?" This was like being caught red handed... just a million times worse. Slowly turning my body, I saw Alice standing there with a bewildered look. The rabbit jumped out of my arms and ran a little bit before throwing an angry look back. The look seemed to be more directed towards Alice then myself. After the rabbit disappeared, I was sad.

"Alice, that bunny had everything I ever wanted in an animal. He had a top hat, a monocle, and two different colored eyes." She just kept that same look on her face. I guess I had reverted to my childish ways when surrounded by cute little creatures.

"He let you hug him? He was so mean to me..." Her voice trailed off. I gave her a raised brow.

"Well, I did mention Peter, and he reacted to that... Wait! Do you know who Peter is?" Alice nodded slowly. Maybe he was the only one she remembered? A silence presumed over the reunion, making me wonder just how much did Alice remember.

"So ah... why... don't we head this way?" I pointed back down the path that I was on. She nodded, her shoulders relaxing. I just assumed it would be best to bring her back to Nightmare. We both would have a nice place at the train station and it would make dealing with a new world, possibly, a bit more manageable. There wasn't much said between the two of us on our way back. She only spoke of a headache and not remembering much. When we reached the train station, I was warm, but I braved it.

"There is someone here you need to meet. This is where I woke up." I told Alice. She smiled slightly. I tried to remember how to get to Nightmare's office, but failed miserably. I was too nervous to ask a maid for help, so Alice did it for me. She took us to the doors and we thanked her as she left.

"Now I have to warn you, you may be overwhelmed-" I spoke as I opened the door. I was cut off by a man entering through the window and we stared at each other in a stalemate. His wild blue hair and golden eyes made me forget whom ever he could have possibly been. The little Nightmare looked like he was about to have a heart was an unsettling feeling in my stomach that I didn't want to be there and so I opted to do what I would later say, a stupid thing.

"Looks like he's busy," I commented while trying to close the door. Alice must have felt differently as she yelled my name and threw the door open. It was in those few moments that I saw Nightmare's face flash in pain and he fell over in his chair, passing out.

"Nightmare!" I yelled. We ran in to go to the child's side. This is when I finally recognized the man who had entered the room.

_Gray!? Woha, he looks... so different. Kinda creepy._ I thought. He cursed and swept the boy up in his arms. There were other voices and people entered the room. Boris was among them and he withdrew his gun. I was thrown off balance when Nightmare was thrown into my arms and thankfully, Alice braced me. Completely confused and lost in the action, I just stood there with the boy in my arms. A male worker and maid took him away from me and Boris yelled as Gray fled.

"Damn assassin." Boris yelled. With a blank mind, I turned to Alice.

"Well, this was an eventful day."


	4. Awkward Everything

"I see," was what I heard upon reentering Nightmare's room. He had recovered from the attack and wanted to talk to Alice. What happened next was a thinking session about what to do with two foreigners.

"Well, you are both welcome to stay here. I don't have a job for the both of you to do. I could use some help organizing my paper work. Are either of you good at that and writing?"

I sat and stared at Nightmare, feeling something watching the side of my head. I cocked a brow as I shifted my gaze to the left. Alice was staring at me.

"Just cause I liked to write when we were younger, doesn't mean that I enjoying doing work any more than the next person."

"You are my friend, and I care about you, but I'm really disliking you right now," time skipped and I was standing there in a black pencil skirt, white blouse, black blazer with the train station logo and an orange bow tie. I had demanded some black tights to cover my legs.

Somehow, I was voted to be the one to be Nightmare's secretary. I didn't feel that I belonged in such a position. Wiggling my toes, I glared at the shoes and hat that Alice held up.

"If I'm working, I'm not wearing either of those. I can barely walk as it is. Heels will murder me."The horror of learning to walk in heels was still stuck in my head. Alice sighed, lowering the items and setting them on a table. She left the room for a moment and returned with a pair of black flats. When I tried them on, they were a little small on me.

"I guess these will work." I said with disappointment in my voice. She gave me a sad smile and we left the room to return to Nightmare's office.

"Alright here it is." My eyes almost popped out of my head when I looked at all the papers that were strewn about the place. The faceless smiled and waved goodbye as she sped walk out of the room. My jaw hung open as I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to look back to know that she was giving me a smile of pity. Walking over to the paper filled desk, I sat down very slowly.

_I wish Gray was here._ I screamed in my head while tearing up at the sight before me. _The old Gray…. That is technically the new Gray while the new Gray is the old Gray…._ Squeezing my eyes shut, I remembered the nice, caring Gray trying everything to get the older Nightmare to do his work.

_I'm nothing like that Gray; there is no way I could get Nightmare to do his work_. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes, determined not to fail. _Boy, this room is such a mess._

Alice's POV

She had left Sadie alone for an hour and wandered around the train station.

"Yo!" A familiar pink head came into view. Boris grinned at Alice and she returned it with a smile. "Hey, where's Sadie?" He asked.

"She is working on organizing Nightmare's paper work." Boris's face paled slightly and he rubbed the back of his head while letting out a small laugh.

"Jeesh, that sucks." They both walked to the office to see most of the papers in large stacks, but Sadie was nowhere. A meek help called out and upon looking around the room, Alice found a hand sticking out from a pile of papers.

"Sadie!" She gasped as she ran to help the red head up from the pile. Boris easily yanked the girl up from her crumpled heap on the floor. "What happened?" Alice asked, her eyes were full of concern when she saw many small cuts on Sadie's hands.

"I was just stacking papers, to get things out of the way. Then I accidentally tripped and papers went everywhere and collapsed on me. I tried to get up, but slipped on more papers and another stack fell on me. I gave up on trying to get up." Boris laughed, but stopped when he saw the two girls glaring at him.

"I'll go get a first aid kit," he said quickly while leaving the room. Alice shuffled along as her footing was compromised by the various papers on the floor. The girl sat down on the small couch in the room.

Sadie's POV

I honestly could not believe my bad luck in those moments. I shuffled uncomfortably on the couch as Boris came back with a first aid kit and Alice helped clean the cuts.

_Paper cuts are terrible, and I thought the ruler was the worst._ I thought angrily. Just the smallest little incision and it hurt like hell. I even got one on my face. With bandages covering my hands and a Band-Aid on my face, I tossed off the shoes that were causing my feet to lose blood. After a while of a beautiful silence, Alice broke it.

"I was thinking… of visiting the other territories." She offered insight to her thoughts. "I got to see the castle, but not much else before you found me. If we want to get along, I have this feeling that it would be for the best." I sighed. Yes, a replay of a game already done.

"Ya wanna see the other territories?... I suppose I can help show you around." Boris said while stretching. "Yeah, I didn't get to see Dee and Dum the last time. It would be best if I was with you guys. The territories… aren't really on good terms with one another."

"What's new?" I cursed under my breath. Luckily, they didn't hear me.

"I can take you to the Hatter's Mansion and the Clock Tower…. No way am I going near the castle or the graveyard." The cat said, shivering at the thought of the last two places. A graveyard? But... why would a graveyard exist in a world were everyone was reborn in a way? My thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

"So it's decided." Alice said happily while clapping her hands together.

The decision was to be carried out the next time change, as Nightmare felt pity for my cut up hands and gave me off then. The cat boy lead us through the forest and eventually, we came upon a large mansion. It was painfully obvious and almost just like the one back in Clover Country. This meant I had to keep an eye out for Blood.

"Halt!" Two voices laced together with the same frequency and pitch, called out to us. There stood Dee and Dum, the gate keepers of the Hatter Mansion, but something was different about them. So different that I found myself blinking and rubbing my eyes to check that I was seeing this.

They weren't kids who would sack you like a quarter back and squeeze the life out of you anymore. They were legitimate, tall, young males.

_Now I'm only taller than Alice... and little Nightmare._ I thought sadly.

"Oh, it's you." They sounded a bit disinterested in Boris, but then they noticed Alice and I. "Who are they?" Their comment reminded me of the first time we met in the Country of Hearts and how they thought I was a spy. Apparently Alice received the same treatment, so I was glad Boris was here to not have the past repeat itself and maybe end up with a bad ending.

"These are the foreigners. Alice, and Sadie." Boris said while pointing to us.

"Hey you two better not be slacking off again!" Another voice echoed through empty air. Two pair of long fuzzy ears came into view before the body appeared.

"Shut up newbie hare." The twins sang together as they threw the taller male a glare.

_This must be rather soon after Blood broke Elliot out of the Joker's prison_, I thought as this old scene played out.

"What are you doing here cat?" Elliot growled at the pink haired male, who put up his hands in defense.

"I'm just showing these ladies around." Boris replied. Elliot's ears flattened as he gave us the eye.

_And just as I thought he would, Blood has appeared._ My thoughts were interrupted by the strange feeling deja vu, conflicted with newness. Blood introduced himself and asked Alice her name as he lifted her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it. The flustered blonde responded with a blush.

"And you fair lady? What happened to your hands?" It was hard to catch if it was genuine concern about my bandaged appendages.

"I'm Sadie, and it was a very long serious of unfortunate events," I quoted, with a bow of my head. It was a tingly warmness when his lips met the bare part of the back of my hand. The feeling I got from this Blood was … different. He seemed, younger, although so did everyone else, but it made him seem rougher around the edges. More of a sharp, jagged edge, than a pristine, straight blade.

"My, and to have two lovely women come to see my mansion. Just in time for tea." He smiled and I could see why he was seen as a lady killer. Alice used to talk about how flustered he made her, claiming it was rage instead of her being attracted to him. I could see the reflection of remembrance in Alice's eyes, but I concluded it was the ex that Blood looked like.

We followed him around back to where the table was already set.

"I'm quite interested, as no foreigner has come to this world." Blood stated after we had sat down. "And two very different ones." He was smooth, deadly smooth. I had a sinking feeling that we had fallen down a hole into a world, more dangerous than the last. Sighing, I sat down besides Alice, but was moved and both twins sat beside me. It was startling and I stared at them both bewildered. They mirrored each others movements, setting their elbows on the table, staring at me. It also didn't help that Elliot was giving us the evil eye the whole time. When I looked over, I saw Blood, talking with Alice.

The most awkward tea party, for both of us.

* * *

><p>So, I've been revising Follow Me Down, Down, Down, which means I had to do the same to the chapters of this one, cause there is a change in Sadie's character. She is a girl who tries to follow up on her lady training, although she hates herself for it. The reason for her wanting to not show skin will be revealed in Follow when I get to that part. It's because the boarding school she went to was very strict and they would hit the girls with stuff and it would leave scars on their arms and legs.<p>

It's also hard cause you have to remember that the guys aren't the same as they would be if you wrote a story in Heart, Clover or Joker.

I was naughty though... and I bought the Diamond Artbook... money that I shouldn't be spending cause I'm going to France after the spring semester. But it is interesting to see. Everyone, except for the kids, Boris and Twins are basically in their early to mid twenties. And Elliot is the tallest I believe, which doesn't matter cause everyone is taller than me T.T... Boris is the same height about. His ears probably give him a few inches. It unfortunately, doesn't give you compare and contrast of character of the characters.

So if you read Follow, the first five chapters are pretty different. If you don't, well.. the first chaps of this a little different. I just felt I needed to refine the character... cause she was like me and nobody wants that. hahahahhahahahahahhahahhahah ha ha...

I actually don't want to write the introductions all over again, but it's technically new cause ahhhhhh Help... dying.


End file.
